Confissões Em Um Diário
by Lua0o0Black
Summary: A pequena Weasley queria um amigo para entendê-la. E ela conseguiu mais do que isso através daquele diário...


Confissões em um Diário.

"_A pequena Weasley queria um amigo para entendê-la. E ela conseguiu mais do que isso através daquele diário..."._

Autora: _Lua Black_.

Todos os direitos de _Harry Potter_ reservados á _JK Rowling_.

**Observações:**

**- **Aconselho a lerem a fanfic ouvindo a música _"The Phantom Of The Opera"_, já que durante a fanfic terão trechos da música. Coloquei em português porque a maioria das pessoas não sabem ler em inglês, mas fica perfeito em inglês também.

- Eu não sou _T/G_, mas hoje acordei com uma vontade estranha de escrever sobre eles. Acho que foi porque li alguns trechos da _Câmara Secreta_ ontem. XD

"_Sou Ginny Weasley. Há algum tempo encontrei um diário. E nesse diário, escrevi todas as minhas angústias, os desejos mais secretos do meu coração. E havia alguém lá. Havia alguém naquele diário..."._

Estava eu sentada junto aos meus colegas, na mesa da Grifinória. O jantar estava animado naquela noite. Nunca ouvi tantas conversas e risadas. Porém, não estava participando delas. Meu olhar estava fixo em uma direção; Harry Potter. Senti meu rosto corar quando ele me olhou por um instante, porém, logo desviou o olhar. Ele nunca me notou. Sabia que ele não me olhou de propósito. Acho que Harry estava simplesmente olhando ao seu redor, e passou aqueles belos olhos verdes por mim. Mas isso não importa. Eu já estava ficando sufocada. Não agüentava mais aquela euforia, enquanto eu, Ginny, estava morrendo por dentro.

Levantei-me rapidamente, me despedindo de uma colega minha, e logo saí ás pressas do Salão Principal, sem me importar com o olhar desconfiado de Filch.

Precisava chegar logo ao Salão Comunal. _Ele_ me esperava. Precisava contar tudo para ele. Meu amigo. Meu grande amigo. Ouvia-me todas as noites.

Só ele tirava a falta que Harry fazia; só assim eu poderia esquecer de Harry Potter por algumas horas.

Logo cheguei ao Salão Comunal; falei a senha rapidamente á Mulher Gorda, que estranhou a minha pressa. Mas eu nem liguei. Atravessei o Salão, no qual havia algumas pessoas, mas nem as olhei direito. Subi a escada para o dormitório feminino, e finalmente abri a porta e me tranquei lá dentro. Era tudo o que eu queria.

Olhei ao redor e logo corri para a minha cama. Sentei-me e joguei meus cabelos para trás, impacientemente. Passei as mãos por meu rosto. Senti algumas lágrimas sob meus olhos. Mas não choraria. Não agora.

Abri a gaveta do criado-mudo, meu coração batendo rápido... Implorava, pedia...

Então eu o vi. Lá estava ele. Aquele santo diário. Queria tanto vê-lo, tocá-lo... E lá estava ele, em minha frente, pronto para sentir em suas páginas a minha pena as tocando... Escrevendo meu pavor, minhas dores... E ele me compreendia... Eu _sabia_...

Com as mãos trêmulas, toquei-o e o tirei dali. Pousei o diário sob minhas pernas, e logo olhei para trás, para ver se ninguém havia entrado. Só havia o silêncio.

- Finalmente á sós... – Murmurei, enquanto contemplava o diário. Mas já era a hora de começar. O segurei com firmeza em meus braços, prensando-o contra o meu peito, cujo coração ainda palpitava, fortemente; me levantei e fui até minha mochila, abrindo-a e pegando a pena e o tinteiro. Joguei a mochila em um canto qualquer e voltei para a cama, deitando-me e apoiando as costas na cabeceira da mesma. Apoiei novamente o diário em minhas pernas, o abrindo lentamente. Finalmente senti um alívio; lá estava ele, aberto para receber meus pensamentos.

Mergulhei a ponta da pena no tinteiro, e logo a deslizei cuidadosamente por uma das páginas em branco.

_Estou aqui novamente. Sou eu, Ginny. Pode me ouvir agora, por favor?_

Esperei. Ah, como meu corpo e minha mente desejavam aquilo, a cada segundo. E como estava demorando... Porém, com um espanto, contemplei as letras surgindo, lentamente, sob o pergaminho... Finalmente _ele_ respondera... Pude respirar profundamente, enquanto lia.

_Olá, Ginny... Estava a esperando... Por quê não veio me procurar antes? Esqueceu-se de seu velho amigo? _

Soltei uma risada nervosa. Como poderia esquecê-lo? Aquele diário dividia comigo todas as minhas emoções... Meu único amigo...

_Nunca poderia esquecê-lo... Sei que agi errado, porém estava com receio... É estranho me comunicar com um diário... Eu sei que há várias coisas estranhas nesse castelo... Mas é realmente confuso..._

Era verdade. Várias vezes eu me recriminava; era totalmente estranho conversar com um diário... Porém, ele me fazia tão bem...

_Então pensa que está se comunicando somente com um monte de pergaminhos velhos? Ah, minha querida... Finalmente chegou a hora de lhe mostrar quem realmente sou eu. _

Arregalei os olhos. Senti meu coração bater mais forte do que antes. Minha respiração falhou.

_Mostrar quem realmente é você? Não estou compreendendo..._

Minha mão tremia violentamente. Não estava compreendendo realmente nada.

_Faça o que lhe direi para fazer e poderá me ver. Primeiramente, me diga onde estamos._

Respondi rapidamente; queria vê-lo, queria saber quem realmente era...

_Estamos no salão comunal da Grifinória._

Agora ele estava respondendo tão rápido... Mais rápido do que nunca respondera antes...

_Então precisamos sair desse local. Quero que me leve para o banheiro feminino, onde nos comunicamos pela primeira vez. Rápido._

Lembrei-me como se fosse ontem; estava aflita, chorava desesperadamente, enquanto rabiscava aquele diário... Porém quase gritei quando vi que ele havia respondido... E a partir daquele dia, ele se tornou o meu melhor amigo...

Levantei-me com pressa e corri até a porta do dormitório, abrindo-a e saindo dali, quase derrubando uma garota que estava acabando de entrar. Desci as escadas, impacientemente, correndo até o buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Passei pelo mesmo e finalmente parei no corredor. Respirei rapidamente e logo segui caminho, desesperada, até o banheiro onde a Murta Que Geme habitava.

Entrei e olhei para os lados, procurando-a. Estava vazio; ela talvez estaria passeando pelos canos, alguém poderia ter dado a descarga.

Fui até um canto e sentei-me; coloquei o tinteiro do meu lado, e mergulhei a pena novamente, voltando a escrever no diário, com pressa.

_Já chegamos._

Desta vez ele demorou-se um pouco para responder. Quase estava desesperando-me quando vi sua reposta.

_Impressionante. Ginny, você me obedeceu todas as vezes que lhe mandei fazer algo... E merece uma recompensa... Creio que não irá se arrepender... Apenas quero que feche os olhos e coloque o diário á sua frente... Não diga nada... Apenas espere e logo verás..._

Não respondi; estava tremendo demais para escrever algo. Suspirei, e coloquei o diário em minha frente, no chão. Logo após encostei a cabeça na parede, fechando os olhos lentamente.

Não havia acontecido nada. Nada por alguns instantes, quase minutos. Estranhei. Será que ele havia me enganado? Será que eu havia enlouquecido e isso nunca acontecera? Mas o diário nunca me enganara antes... Ele sempre me trouxera alívio... Era como se eu esquecesse do meu mundo, e fosse para outro... Porém, quando retornava, por muitas vezes não me lembrava onde havia ido e o que havia feito... Mas nunca conseguia resistir á tentação de escrever em meu querido diário mais uma vez... E provar a paz que ele me dava...

Quando pensei em abrir os olhos, ouvi um barulho estranho; era como se as páginas tivessem sido viradas muito rapidamente. E logo então, para o meu assombro, uma luz, um tanto forte, começou a surgir do diário. Mesmo com os olhos fechados, eu pude constatar. A luz era tão intensa que eu pude notar. Permaneci na mesma posição, sem abrir os olhos. Ele queria assim. E eu nunca o desobedeceria. O meu único amigo.

Então senti. Quase gritei, mas senti uma mão tampando a minha boca antes que eu soltasse alguma exclamação.

Era gelada. Muito gelada. Porém... Aquele toque me trouxe um alívio imediato. Não quis mais gritar. Senti meu corpo relaxar com aquele toque em meus lábios. Respirei fundo.

- Abra os olhos, Ginny. Agora pode abrir.

Ouvi, finalmente. Era uma voz suave e bonita; porém, era masculina. Quando senti que ele afastara a mão da minha boca, fui abrindo os olhos lentamente. Senti meu rosto corar.

Era perfeito. Incrivelmente perfeito. E estava em minha frente, olhando em meus olhos, sorrindo para mim.

Aqueles olhos, verdes. Porém, eram mais bonitos do que os olhos de Harry Potter. Ele, em si, era mais bonito que Harry Potter. Aqueles cabelos escuros, aquela pele tão branca...

Usava o uniforme da Sonserina, um tanto antigo... Porém eu não estava me importando com isso. Aquele garoto me observava, cada centímetro de mim... Eu estava arrebatada de felicidade, de euforia, eu poderia gritar e correr se eu realmente quisesse... Mas o que eu mais queria era ficar olhando para ele... Ele era a perfeição... E estava ali, me contemplando...

- Você é muito bonita, Ginny Weasley. – Ouvi-o dizer, e o sorriso daquele rapaz abriu-se cada vez mais.

Era um sorriso lindo... Um tanto atraente... Aliás, ele era muito atraente.

- Obrigada... – Murmurei, com a voz um pouco fraca, piscando finalmente. Endireitei-me e desviei os olhos dos dele, pegando ar. – Eu... Gostaria de saber...

- Quem sou eu?

Olhei para aqueles olhos magníficos novamente.

- Vou lhe dizer, querida Ginny. – O moreno murmurou em resposta, levantando-se lentamente. Ajeitou as vestes e caminhou um pouco, olhando ao redor. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e me olhou novamente.

- Sou Tom Riddle.

Também me levantei; tudo o que eu queria era ficar perto dele. Era como se um imã invisível me ligasse á ele.

- Tom Riddle... – Repeti, sentindo gosto de dizer aquele nome. Abri um sorriso e fechei os olhos, suspirando e sentindo meu rosto corar novamente.

Ele se aproximou de mim e senti aquela mão novamente tocar meu rosto, acariciando-o. Meu coração batia rápido como nunca batera antes, e minha respiração estava descompassada.

- Quero que me acompanhe em um passeio, Ginny... – Ele murmurou em meu ouvido, fazendo-me ter arrepios intensos. – Pode me acompanhar?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente, mordendo o lábio inferior. Como poderia negar algo á ele? Ele, que sempre compartilhou de todos os meus receios e meus sentimentos por Harry Potter... Eu contava tudo á ele... Tudo o que Harry fazia, o quanto Harry não ligava para mim... Quantas vezes eu chorei, deitada sobre aquele diário? E em todas as vezes, Tom Riddle me aconselhou... E agora estava lá, na minha frente... Chamando-me para ir com ele... E eu o acompanharia, com toda a certeza...

Tom caminhou até a pia; ao mesmo tempo, senti que sua mão puxava a minha. Fui com ele, ainda respirando ofegante. Observei que ele contemplava as torneiras, pensativo, com um sorriso parecendo vitorioso nos lábios.

- Precisarei de um favor seu Ginny...

- Estou aqui para fazer o que quiser, Tom. – Respondi, o olhando, encantada.

O rapaz me olhou, novamente nos olhos... Adorava aquele olhar... Era como se ele pudesse observar através de mim... Ninguém nunca me olhara daquele jeito...

Senti quando ele foi por trás de mim, colocando as mãos em meus ombros e os apertando levemente.

- Quero que fixe o olhar naquela torneira... – Ele murmurou em meu ouvido, apontando uma torneira que possuía um desenho de uma cobra. – E repita o que irei lhe dizer... Quero que confie em mim... Que junte toda a força que puder... Quero que repita com toda a confiança... Entendeu, Ginny?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. Eu ainda segurava o diário em meus braços, e o apertei fortemente contra meu corpo quando senti Tom, mais uma vez, apertar meus ombros com força.

Encarei aquela torneira. Não sabia porque ele me mandara fazer aquilo, mas eu obedeceria. Senti o garoto deslizar seus lábios sob meus cabelos, até chegar novamente em meu ouvido. Ele murmurou palavras estranhas que eu não compreendi, mas ao mesmo tempo senti o diário queimar em meus braços, e me concentrei... Logo comecei a repetir as palavras, sem sentido algum, como se fosse uma marionete, enquanto ele apertava meus ombros, com força, o corpo colado ao meu...

Então algo incrível aconteceu; a pia começou a se mover. Arregalei os olhos, ofegando; aquilo nunca havia acontecido. E se o barulho chamasse a atenção de alguém, inclusive, de algum professor?

Porém, logo meus medos cessaram quando senti Tom me abraçar por trás, firmemente. Cada toque dele me proporcionava calma, paz... Suspirei, relaxando.

- Agora, vamos entrar... – Ele sussurrou, quando a pia havia mudado totalmente; havia uma abertura, para um buraco, parecendo ser um grande túnel, totalmente escuro.

- O que tem ali dentro? – Murmurei em resposta, inclinando a cabeça para trás, o observando, sentindo o rosto corar mais uma vez.

- Você verá... – Ele deslizou os lábios até meu rosto, beijando o mesmo, enquanto eu sentia meu próprio coração batendo com rapidez. – Confie em mim...

Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar, e me afastei dele. Porém, ele segurou minha mão, me olhando mais uma vez, antes de me puxar para dentro do túnel.

"_No sono, ele cantou a mim_

_Nos sonhos, ele veio_

_Aquela voz que me chama_

_E fala meu nome...""._

Não tive medo. Não gritei, por ele havia me abraçado, como se me protegesse. Senti nossos corpos deslizarem pelo túnel; era como se aquele caminho nunca acabasse. Segurei-me firme nele, como se fosse a minha única salvação.

Um tempo depois caímos. Levantei-me meio tonta, olhando para os lados. Era um lugar estranho e assombroso.

"_E eu sonho novamente?_

_Agora eu acho que o fantasma da ópera está aqui_

_Dentro da minha mente...""._

Ele começou a me guiar, ainda segurando em minha mão. Passava-me confiança... Era como se eu nunca fosse correr perigo estando ao seu lado... Entramos por outro túnel, escuro, frio... Até chegarmos em uma espécie de portão, com uma cobra desenhada. Tom puxou-me á sua frente, segurando em meus ombros novamente. Então, eu compreendi o que eu teria que fazer. Segurei o diário com força, prensando-o contra o peito, enquanto ele voltava a murmurar palavras em meu ouvido. Eu as repeti; era como se eu fosse dominada por ele, era como se não fosse eu mesma que estivesse falando aquelas palavras sem nexo algum. Então o portão se abriu, e entramos por ele.

"_Cante mais uma vez comigo_

_Nosso estranho dueto_

_Meu poder sobre você_

_Cresce ainda mais forte_

_E apesar de você se virar para mim_

_Para ver por trás_

_O fantasma da opera está aí_

_Dentro da sua cabeça.""._

Por várias vezes eu tivesse que falar nessas línguas estranhas, para que os portões se abrissem. E ele estava sempre atrás de mim, apertando meus ombros, murmurando em meu ouvido... E o diário em meus braços, queimando como nunca...

Quando abri o último portão, pude ver que um pouco além havia um grande corredor, com várias estátuas de cobras... E á frente, um grande rosto esculpido... Não sabia quem era. Aliás, nem sabia porque estava ali... Só sabia que era à vontade de Tom Riddle, meu melhor amigo...

- Finalmente... – Ele murmurou, ao meu lado; olhava para o local com uma expressão um pouco demente até; era como se ele tivesse realizado seu maior desejo.

Eu apenas o olhava, sem saber o que dizer; aninhei o diário em meus braços, começando a caminhar, timidamente. Observei a câmara com curiosidade, porém aquele lugar parecia ser sombrio demais...

"_Aqueles que viram seu rosto_

_Recuaram com medo_

_Eu sou a máscara que você usa...""._

Quando me virei lentamente, ouvi um barulho ao meu lado. Tom não estava mais lá. Ao invés disso, deu um grito e caí no chão, assustada.

Uma cobra enorme havia passado ao meu lado; eu só vi seu "corpo", pois sua cabeça estava lá na frente.

- É um basilisco! – Ouvi Tom gritar; ele estava quase encostado no rosto de pedra, e olhava-me com um olhar misterioso. – Acho que já ouviu falar sobre ele, não?

Levantei-me lentamente; aquele susto havia me abalado... Senti-me fraca...

Olhei novamente para frente, e o basilisco já havia sumido. Porém, Tom estava vindo na minha direção.

- Está com medo, Ginny?

"_Seu espírito_

_e minha voz_

_Em um só combinados_

_O fantasma da opera está aí_

_Dentro de minha cabeça...""._

- Não, eu... Eu só... – Senti-o tocar meu ombro, e apertar com força.

Mas, o que eu mais estranhei é que não estava mais sentindo aquela sensação confortável... Pelo contrário... Quando Tom me tocou, senti meu corpo ir perdendo as forças... Era tudo muito estranho, algo que eu nunca havia sentido antes... Era como se minha energia estivesse sendo passada á ele... Tentei em afastar, cambaleando. – Por que... Está fazendo isso comigo, Tom? O que está acontecendo? – Perguntei, com a voz fraca.

- Não tenha medo... – Ele murmurou, um sorriso malicioso abrindo-se em seus lábios. – É só a sua recompensa, Ginny... Você foi a peça essencial para o meu plano... Muito bonita, mas também ingênua...

"_Ele está aí_

_O fantasma da ópera_

_Tenha cuidado com_

_O fantasma da ópera..."._

Ele se aproximou rapidamente, puxando-me pela cintura. Tentei gritar, mas minha voz estava fraca demais. Olhou-me nos olhos, e eu não pude desviar. Parecia estar me dominando, rapidamente, todos os meus sentidos, minha mente, meu corpo... Eram dele.

- E agora, Ginny... – Ele falava bem baixinho, segurando-me com força; não estava sendo mais gentil como era antes. Eu estava assustada, muito assustada. – Lhe darei algo que nunca esquecerá... Algo que sempre desejou de Harry Potter... – Ele deu uma risada maligna. – Realizarei seu desejo, mesmo não sendo "O Menino Que Sobreviveu" – Continuou, com um ar debochado ao falar sobre Harry. – Afinal, serei a última pessoa que você verá essa noite... Se não fosse você, eu não teria aberto a câmara, Ginny... Então irei lhe fazer sentir uma última alegria... Porque Lorde Voldemort recompensa quem o ajuda... E eu, como passado, presente, e futuro... Devo ter a mesma conduta...

Arregalei os olhos, tentando gritar e se debater, mas ele foi mais forte. Segurou meu rosto com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra se mantinha enlaçada á minha cintura.

- Adeus, Ginny Weasley...

E ele colou seus lábios aos meus, fazendo que eu os entreabrisse, desesperadamente.

Mas não foi um beijo carinhoso e bom... Foi como se eu tivesse engolindo longas doses de gelo... Senti meu corpo arder por dentro, e toda a minha força estava se esgotando enquanto ele beijava... Com violência, sem carinho algum... E eu não conseguia reagir, eu estava muito fraca... Meu coração batia lento demais... Ele estava tomando minha vida com aquele beijo, como se tomasse uma dose de vinho... Sem piedade alguma... E eu era sua, somente sua... Eu estava perdendo meus sentidos, meu ar estava se acabando... E eu não conseguia afastar os lábios dos dele... O diário tremia em meu peito, e eu não o soltara... Não conseguia afastar as mãos, era como se minhas mãos estivessem grudadas na capa do diário... Sentia meu coração bater contra ele, como se lutasse para viver, como se tentasse reagir... Mas eu não estava agüentando mais... Sentia-me no final da vida, sem esperanças... Muito pior do que quando nos sentimos quando somos atacados por um dementador... A sentença já estava dada, a minha sentença de morte, e fora ele, Tom Riddle, quem eu achava ser meu melhor amigo, meu anjo da guarda, que agora me condenava... Tudo o que eu contei á ele sobre Harry Potter, eu contei tudo o que sabia... E ele se mostrava tão amigo, tão preocupado... Fora tudo mentira... Ele era Lorde Voldemort, seu passado, presente e futuro... E eu acreditei nele... No pior bruxo de todos os tempos... Sua memória trancada naquele maldito diário...

"_E neste labirinto,_

_onde a noite é cega,_

_O fantasma da ópera está aí_

_Dentro de minha cabeça..."._

Ah, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, se eu pudesse ter jogado aquele diário fora, ter queimado-o... Mas sempre voltava para ele, sempre... Como voltamos para um amigo que confiamos, voltava, escrevia minha vida lá... E não só a minha vida, mas de meus amigos também... E principalmente de Harry... Voldemort sempre quis Harry... E agora o caminho estava muito aberto... Talvez Harry viesse me salvar... Talvez se importasse comigo nessas horas, nessa situação... É claro, Rony pediria á ele... Eu confio em meu irmão... Mas Harry estaria perdido... Harry estaria assinando sua sentença... Porque Lorde Voldemort está aqui embaixo, esperando por ele, sabendo de seu comportamento, graças á mim, Ginny Weasley, que contei tudo á ele... Tudo isso porque pensei que Tom Riddle fosse meu amigo, quando na verdade, queria me destruir, somente me usou, como uma folha velha... E agora ele me descartará, e nada mais sobrará de mim, se aquele basilisco aparecer e Tom mandá-lo acabar com meu corpo... E minha mãe e meu pai? Tenho tanta pena deles, eles irão sofrer tanto... E meus outros irmãos... E Hogwarts está ameaçada por minha causa, que abri a câmara... A Câmara Secreta... Eu, Ginny Weasley... Tudo por causa da confiança que depositei em Tom Riddle, que me apunhalou pelas costas, sem a menor piedade... Foi falso, mentiroso... E conseguiu o que queria... Agora estou aqui, em seus braços, sendo beijada por ele... O beijo da morte, sem misericórdia alguma... E eu, novamente, sendo sua... Pela última vez...

Depois de um tempo, Tom Riddle finalmente me largou, colocando-me no chão; já estava eu inconsciente e sem forças alguma.

E, como sempre... O diário estava ao meu lado.

"_Ele está lá_

_O fantasma da ópera..."._


End file.
